Often times, in telecommunications networks, a group of subscribers may be associated with a common subscription plan, which allows members of the group to share resources. For example, a company may have a group plan in which all employees associated with the company share a pool of available network resources. As another example, a family may have a group plan in which all family members are able to share a pool of resources.
Often times, a shared quota is monitored utilizing a quota counter shared with many devices. This results in a huge signaling overhead when there is a quota shared by a large number of devices. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.